hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-17 Snowcane Season (Free-Editing)
NOTE: This is going to be a realistic season, not with like 100 inch accumulations or 5 feet of ice, or 205 mile per hour wind gusts. Also, I will be deciding the names. -AGCK The 2016-17 Snowcane Season was an extremely active snowcane season; with some snowcanes being category 5 intensity on the scale; however, many of these were weak or moderate. The snowcane season officially starts on October 1 and ends on March 30; snowcanes usually aren't in until November though. snowcanes are not possible during any time of year after this. The intensitys include: Snowdepression, Snowstorm, Category 1 Snowcane, Category 2 Snowcane, Category 3 Snowcane, Category 4 Snowcane, and Category 5 Snowcane. Snowdepression intensity is given if there is at least half of an inch of snow on the ground, snowstorm intensity is given if there is at least an inch of snow on the ground, and if there is more than 3 inches on the ground, it is given snowcane intensity. Overall, snowcane intensity is based off how many people are warned. If it is less than 1 million people, it is only a snowdepression. If it is between 2 and 6 million people, it is a snowstorm. If it is between 7 and 12 million people, it is a category 1 snowcane. If it is between 13 and 19 million, it would be a category 2 snowcane. If it is between 20 and 24 million people, it is a category 3 snowcane. If it is between 25 and 30 million people, it is a category 4 snowcane. If it is over 31 million people, it is a category 5 snowcane. Anything above category 4 is extremely rare. It can be also based on conditions, snowfall or maximum wind gusts. The first snowcane of the season was Amy; the last snowcane was Wendee. This season is also notable for one snowcane crossing over, Snowcane Anthony, which peaked at category 3 snowcane intensity. It crossed over around the time that Snowstorm Ella was active. Names Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2016 till:01/04/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Snowdepression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Snowstorm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Snowcane id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Snowcane id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Snowcane id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Snowcane id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Snowcane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/11/2016 till:12/11/2016 color:C2 text:Amy (C2) from:14/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:C1 text:Bob (C1) from:19/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:TD text:Three (SD) from:25/11/2016 till:02/12/2016 color:C4 text:Caroline (C4) from:01/12/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TS text:Darren (SS) from:06/12/2016 till:09/12/2016 color:TD text:Six (SD) from:08/12/2016 till:13/12/2016 color:TS text:Ella (SS) from:09/12/2016 till:20/12/2016 color:C3 text:Anthony (C3) barset:break from:09/12/2016 till:12/12/2016 color:C3 text:Floyd (C3) from:23/12/2016 till:26/12/2016 color:C1 text:Gabriella (C1) from:31/12/2016 till:04/01/2017 color:C1 text:Herman (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January 2017 from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March Storms Snowcane Amy On November 6, a low pressure system began to produce snow showers over New York and Pennsylvania as it began to produce more accumulations of one to two inches with isolated reports of three to four inches, with two million people around the area warned, upgrading it to Snowstorm Amy on November 7 as it began to become more organized. On November 8, it began to combine with a polar vortex, producing freezing rain in the Mid-Atlantic, mix in Pennsylvania, and snow in New York, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut. On November 9, it strengthened to Category 1 Snowcane intensity as more than ten million people were warned. On November 10, more accumulations of 7 to 8 inches of snow was recorded with isolated reports of up to a foot of snow as it strengthened to category 2 snowcane intensity. On November 11, it began to rapidly weaken as it moved off the coast. On November 12, it finally dissipated, after bringing snow showers and minimum accumulation to Nova Scotia and Newfoundland. Snowcane Bob On November 14, a system producing snow showers began to get organized, quickly becoming Snowstorm Bob, as it began affecting the South with lots of snow, with 3 to 4 inches usually being produced as some schools let out on November 15 due to some blowing snow; around 4 million people were estimated to be warned; as it began to produce more snowfall; however it remained extremely small, producing some more snow and sleet before entering a warm core system on November 16, becoming a storm that produces freezing rain, snow and sleet in the south, before rapidly weakening by November 17; and still remaining extremely weak before disorganized into snow showers on November 18; however the snow showers finally dissipated the next day. Snowdepression Three Major Snowcane Caroline Snowstorm Darren Snowdepression Six Snowstorm Ella Major Snowcane Anthony Major Snowcane Floyd On December 8, an area of low pressure split off from Subtropical Storm Paula, which had formed just recently in the region. The low pressure area, unlike Paula, was fully-cold core. Moving westward into land slowly, the low pressure area began to produce sleet and freezing rain, and was designated "Snowcane Floyd" on December 9. The next day, Floyd was upgraded to a category 3 snowcane on December 10 as it approached landfall near Wilmington, North Carolina. On December 11, Floyd battered Raleigh, NC, dumping a foot of snow in the area. Floyd dissipated on December 12 as it moved over the North Carolina mountains. Snowcane Gabriella Snowcane Herman Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Free Editing Category:Snowcanes Category:Snowcane Seasons